Meltdown in the Diner
by ocdwithlhg
Summary: LL. First kiss. End of ep. 4.21-Afterboom. Another meltdown with the same person, this time, followed up by a kiss. What happens when Lorelai runs to Luke for comfort again. One-shot. Please RR!


**Meltdown in the Diner**

**Summary:** L/L first kiss. Simliar meltdown, different place, same person. What happens when Lorelai runs to Luke for comfort, yet again.

**Time Frame: **After Lorelai's break-up with Jason in Afterboom.

**Authors Note:** I don't know, I just had a sudden urge to write about their first kiss, involving a little bit of a dramatic side to Lorelai. Short, but sorta sweet. R/R please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore girls. They belong to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

(PS-If you read Tales of a Lonely Girl, I promise I'll update the next chapter soon!)

* * *

It was close to eleven. There was a good chance that Rory was sleeping before her finals began the next morning, so she didn't even bother to call her. Sookie was most definetly sleeping, and she didn't want to wake her when she hardly gets any sleep. There was only one person she could think of that would be up. She grabbed her keys and hoped into the Jeep, slamming the door behind her. A touch of road rage washed over her as she drove quickly through the dark, abondoned town.

"Stupid people in this stupid town! Nobody's up at this hour, just when I need somebody to be up." She yelled out in frusturation.

It had been a bad few days. The Inn was becoming the most stressful factor of her life. She couldn't deal with it anymore. It had been more work than she ever hoped for and it wasn't even open yet! The hours of sleep dramatically dropped, and it seemed that she was always busy. She never had time to see, or call Rory who was busy finishing up the last of her year. Her parents fighting was getting out of hand, and realizing that it had more dramatic effects than she thought made her only sadder. Who would have ever thought that she would feel emotionally _sad_ for her parents. Who would have ever thought that they're fighting would effect her? Not Lorelai, that's for sure. Not to mention, it had been two days since she broke up with Jason. And of course, he wasn't a soulmate thing, but she enjoyed his company. She enjoyed having somebody to be with and spend time with. She loved being wanted and having part of the whole package she desired the most. Now with him out of the picture, it was back to same old, too-lonely-to-appreciate-life-to-its-fullest-self. That probably had the most to do with her sudden sadness. The fact that she no longer had somebody to spend time with. The words Lorelai and lonely don't go together. That's for sure.

She quickly parked on the street and got out of the car, walking quickly across the street. She opened the diner door, which normally, was open, and saw Luke walking out of the kitchen turning the last light out. It was dark in the diner, there were no lights on, except the street lights shining through the windows. He looked up at her, surprised to see her at such an hour.

"Hey, I was actually just about to go up." He said, motioning his hands towards the stairs.

"No, just, ugh." She spat out, and furiously walked up to a table and sat down in the seat, massaging her temples with her fingers.

He walked over and pulled out the seat next to her. She looked sad, angry, upset. Luke was never one to deal with emotions. Ecspecially Lorelai's. He always found it so hard to help her, afraid that he would make a fool of himself if he actually opened up. It was only with her that it worked this way, too. Only with her.

"Hey, you okay?" He said, running his hand across her arm.

"Uhm," she began, head down still. She looked up at him, and just blankly stared at his face. She got up, and headed to the kitchen. He watched her walk into the kitchen and didn't even say something to stop her. Not when she was in a mood. She came back holding a coffee pot, and set it in the machine. "Actually, I'm not." She grabbed the coffee, and began making a pot. "I'm just, this sucks. I thought I'd be excited? Ya know? Finally, my own Inn. Our own Inn. And, it's right here, but it's too much work, and I'm starting to regret it everyday. That's not how it's supposed to be ya know? Not at all." She laughed, pathetically at herself.

She headed back to her seat and stubbed her toes against the leg of the table. She let out an exasperated groan of pain.

"Damnit!" She practically screamed. She sat down in her seat and bent over, holding her toes. Luke had no idea what to do. He was stuck in a situation he most certainly didn't want to be in. What was he supposed to do? Get her ice? No.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her back, trying to look at her face. _Obviously not, you idiot._ He thought. He didn't hear her say anything, but he _did _hear her sniffling. She looked up, red eyes and a few tears running down her face. She looked at him with no emotion and set her head on the table.

"That's uncomfortable." She said, angry. She lifted her head up and realized Luke was a lot closer than she thought.

She through her arms around his shoulders and just hugged him. That's all she wanted, and needed. Not neccesarily with Luke, though it helped to have somebody she liked, but just somebody. He grazed her back slightly while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen. If this is all about your toe, I could get--"

"No," she said laughing a little. Boy was it good to hear that. "It's just, too much for me. All of this. I just--I just can't do it anymore!" She pulled away from him and walked up to the counter, offically marking this the beginning of rant 2.

"Rory's almost done with school. But not soon enough. And, I don't even want to be reminded of Jason, and how I screwed that up. I mean, it's not to much to tell my parents is it?" She began pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Mom, dad, I'm dating Digger Stiles. Dad, you're right! He's good at business! Wink-wink. Mom, I know you probably hate me, and resent me for this, but what the hell else is new! Just add this to your list of things I hate about Lorelai. Right after locking herself outside of the house when she was 7!" She took a long sip of coffee. "If I could have just been honest with them, they wouldn't have gotten into the fight. And I guess it's not completely my fault, but now there fighting because my boyfriend, excuse me, ex-boyfriend is going to sue them."

Unaware of the 'Jason' guy, he just listened, nodding his head for her to go on. She noticed his look of confusion. "That's right, you probably don't even know about Jason, because I never tell you anything about my love life. I never tell anybody about of my love life, because I'm afraid of the public eye or something. It's only going to make this whole, one-day-I'll-meet-the-man-I'm-going-to-happily-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-process much harder."

She walked back up to the table and sat down to her seat which was pushed next to Lukes. She looked at him and saw something in him she never saw before. She set her coffee cup down and took a soft tone with him.

"Don't you ever get sick of being lonely?" She asked quietly.

"I guess..."

"I mean, don't you want to find that person that will just let you be you. Somebody who you love, and care about?"

"Well, minus the 7th grade explanation of that--"

"It's just, annoying being alone, you know?" She cut him off and took another sip. "Being alone...it's probably why I'm in such a funk, but I think that as you know from previous experiance, I don't really like being alone." She said, trying to sound funny, easing the moment by making herself feel low.

"Uh, no you don't."

"No, I don't." She repeated, just above a whisper and looked up at Luke who was staring at her like he could practically see through her. He looked at her with so much emotion it was scary, and exciting, and thrilling all at once. She actually let out a small smile at the sight of him being so effectionate, just through a simple stare.

"I just think...that...if you were willing to...let people..." he began, inching his head closer to hers, "...in your life, a little more easily," his head was getting dramatically closer, just as his lips were barely an inch away from eachother, "...that you'd find that person..." and then he did it. He was as bold as he could be, and leaned in to kiss her. Afraid that she'd shut him out, he took it slow, and simple. He kissed her softly, and brief, but it left an intense feeling upon her body. "...more easily."

She pulled her head away from his to see his face clearly. Wide-eyes, a small smile curved upon her lips.

-End-

* * *

Let me know what you think, please! Review if you wanna be a sweetie! :) Happy Gilmore days to you all.


End file.
